Senior Mission Advisor Tau
"'If you're late, then you're defective." '-Tau in debrief Senior Mission Advisor Tau, 'often simply known as '''Tau, '(teasingly nicknamed "'''Bumblebee" due to his iconic yellow armor) is a Mandalorian naval intelligence officer of the Grand Army of the Republic. Tau formerly served as a recruit trainer on Kamino before being reassigned to an advisory role aboard the Republic Venator-class New Horizons. During this time, Tau renounced his Mandalorian heritage for unknown reasons, and he fully committed himself to serving the Grand Army of the Republic. Tau is most noted for his advisory and investigative role in the Blue Shadow Virus outbreak, which would ultimately lead to the arrest and internment of war criminal Doctor Nuvo Vindi. Tau was also a target in the Republic Intelligence Corps's attempted coup against Chancellor Palpatine and the Senate. Career "'''I am here... just not ''here..."' -Tau hiding from RIC investigators Tau's early life before joining the Republic is largely unknown, but there is reason to believe he was a criminal against the Republic due to an incriminating recording extracted from a CIS data mine on Geonosis. The recording shows Tau assassinating a restrained and unarmed senator, due to the senator refusing to answer questions about the nature of Chancellor Palpatine. It is unknown how valid this recording is, since Tau was admitted into the Republic and pledged full allegiance to serve under the grand Army of the Republic. Tau even went so far as to renounce his Mandalorian roots, taking off his helmet on numerous occasions and adopting ARC clone armor instead (though Tau has insisted this latter part was due to someone stealing his armor). Tau's first jobs were to assist with miscellaneous tasks and defense operations in various regions. The first time Tau appeared was in the aftermath of an attempted sabotage by a CIS Commando droid. Following successes with the GAR, Tau was assigned to investigate the disappearance of seven key scientists from a Republic research base. Blue Shadow Virus Shortly after attacking CIS forces located around Point Bravo Research Station, Tau was put in charge of leading investigations and attacks to recover the missing scientists from the facility. Due to the destruction of the base, however, it was unknown what the scientists had been working on at the time. This was changed when the Republic encountered a CIS Recuscant-class destroyer carrying suspicious cargo, as well as one of the scientists (unfortunately, the scientist went into a comatose state following exposure to the Blue Shadow Virus). After discovering that the CIS was producing a renewed version of the ancient Blue Shadow Virus, the GAR gave Tau full discretion to hunt down the CIS scientist responsible, known as Doctor Nuvo Vindi. The virus was augmented with other nerve agents and was chemically resistant to the traditional cure of Reeska root (though the root did hinder the virus's advance). Over the course of the operation, there were several biological attacks against the Republic, the most notable being Almathea, a small world of about 8.9 million which was almost completely decimated, and Naboo. It was revealed that a few of the scientists in the research facility were aligned with the CIS, and had leaked their research on ancient BSV samples to Doctor Vindi through a covert CIS channel. Following this discovery, under recommendation from Tau and given clearance by Chancellor Palpatine, a special division of the GAR was formed, known as the Republic Intelligence Corp (RIC). With help from this newly-formed RIC, which was composed of intelligence officers and virologists working to find a cure against the Blue Shadow Virus, Tau worked to eventually capture Doctor Vindi during a second bio-attack on Naboo Palace. In addition, Tau worked with the New Horizons medical staff to produce an advanced respirator designed by Shock field medic Xeno, which was capable of resisting the biological and corrosive agents in the gaseous virus delivery canisters. War Plan Black Before Doctor Vindi had been successfully captured, a distress call was made from an RIC-sanctioned outpost that was under attack by CIS forces. During the attack, troopers began to discover horrible amalgamations of former clones, along with an undescribed "mutagen." The commander of the base, Commander Blackhorn, disappeared mysteriously before he could be properly questioned, and an RIC Officer named 51 Roswell came aboard to confiscate the data and mutagen samples. Shock field medic Xeno, however, kept many of these samples on suspicion. The RIC soon found they were missing pieces of data and samples, and came aboard to arrest the medic. Roswell offered to treat Xeno well, and gave him the option of joining the RIC to avoid court marshaling. Xeno reluctantly accepted, being given the code-name Caustic. Tau, after discovering his trooper had been abducted and finding an RIC communicator, began to go back on his pledge to serve only the Republic and began to work underhandedly against the RIC to find out what was happening. Tau and the GAR tracked the RIC to a large base in the former slums of a dead planet. Upon arriving on-location, however, the CIS shortly followed, leading Tau to believe that the CIS had been tracking them the whole time. Under transmission from the Lead Officer 00 Epsilon, the RIC engaged War Plan Black, and all officers used cloaking technology to escape from the battlefield. Following the transgression, RIC Lead Epsilon confronted Tau on his treasonous commands. Tau regrettably confessed to this, and he struck a deal to sacrifice himself rather than get the entire ship court marshaled. Tau was swiftly arrested from his command of the Venator following the defense of an RIC experimental weapons lab, and his position was temporarily filled by Epsilon himself. However, Tau was assisted by an old Mandalorian friend known only as Angel, who helped Tau escape back to the Venator. Tau hid in the shock bunks bathroom, which was reportedly the only area on the ship without cameras. From hiding, Tau eventually managed to remove RIC tracking devices and take command over the Venator again while Epsilon was away on Senate hearings for his supposed "purges." Tau then devised a plan to expose the RIC's actions to the Senate, and blow open the entirety of War Plan Black. However, before he could explain his plan, three RIC officers, including Caustic, decloaked behind Tau to arrest him. Caustic suddenly betrayed orders and killed the two officers next to him, claiming his loyalty was always to the Republic, not to the RIC. Caustic opened himself up as the same Xeno who was arrested before, and exposed to the crew that the RIC had been intending to construct a counter-virus to be used against the CIS; a variation of the same biological agent that Xeno had pledged to destroy before. Xeno also exposed that Epsilon's plan included something about the Chancellor and the rest of the Senate, and it was imperative that he should be stopped. Tau ordered the assault of an RIC airbase, which held storage to massive numbers of bombs, biological agents, and weapons being stockpiled for use against the Republic. Republic commandos took pictures of all the evidence, and Tau provided this evidence to the Senate while the troopers fended off against a CIS invasion. Under command of Chancellor Palpatine, Epsilon was put under arrest, and Tau was pardoned of all his allegations of treason. The RIC, though officially disbanded, remained in hiding until they broke Epsilon out of the Rhen Var Arctic Prison 5 facility a month later. Epsilon, with renewed resolve and hatred, executed the final stages of War Plan Black. Epsilon sent comms out to all RIC officers to execute Order 67 and kill the Chancellor, whom Epsilon believed would destroy the Republic. Tau led an emergency defense of Coruscant; while the RIC had disabled the Coruscant Defense Fleet, Tau fought back against the RIC in orbit and got troops on the ground to storm into the Chancellor's office. Xeno, followed behind by the crew of the Venator, cornered Epsilon and narrowly saved the chancellor. Epsilon was killed in combat. To reward Xeno's efforts, he was promoted to the rank of Specialist Regimental Commander by the chancellor himself. Tau was offered a commendation, and an opportunity to resign if he desired, but Tau declined the offer, saying that he still had a job to finish with the Republic. Other Operations Tau has been involved in a number of other situations, a few of which remain unsolved. Prior to the capture of Vindi, a group of 6 bounty hunters, known as the Dead 6, broke from their prison cells and held a Republic prison. Lead by a charismatic bounty hunter named El Jefe, the group was broken out again by repurposed commando droid named Bugeyes. According to intelligence files, although a couple of the bounty hunters were killed, the group is still at large, possibly residing in CIS space. Another critical incident was with the Cult of Anaxis, a group of Sith under the command of Sith Lord Anaxis. They attacked Sector 44 of Rhen Var to secure an Old Republic artifact. In addition, the group attacked and desecrated a temple in Sector 45, and managed to corrupt a Jedi from the Venator, leading to his expulsion from the order when the Jedi killed an unarmed Sith from the cult. The cult still remains at large, their purposes largely unknown. Personality Lorem Ipsum Dolor Sit Amet Affiliations Lorem Ipsum Dolor Sit Amet